mlpccgfandomcom-20200214-history
Absolute Discord (Gallery)
|setRGB= |textColor=white |releaseName=Absolute Discord |releaseTemplate= AbsoluteDiscord_-003.jpg|link=Blank|Blank AbsoluteDiscord_-002.jpg|link=Gummy, Things Just Got Real|Gummy, Things Just Got Real AbsoluteDiscord_-001.jpg|link=Nightmare Star, Solar Flare|Nightmare Star, Solar Flare AbsoluteDiscord_001.jpg|link=Discord, Master of Chaos|Discord, Master of Chaos AbsoluteDiscord_002.jpg|link=Nightmare Moon, Mistress of the Night|Nightmare Moon, Mistress of the Night AbsoluteDiscord_002b.jpg|link=Nightmare Moon, Mistress of the Night|Nightmare Moon, Mistress of the Night AbsoluteDiscord_003.jpg|link=Princess Luna, Dream Guide|Princess Luna, Dream Guide AbsoluteDiscord_003b.jpg|link=Princess Luna, Dream Guide|Princess Luna, Dream Guide AbsoluteDiscord_004.jpg|link=Discord, Bending the Rules|Discord, Bending the Rules AbsoluteDiscord_004b.jpg|link=Discord, Bending the Rules|Discord, Bending the Rules AbsoluteDiscord_005.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Reformer|Fluttershy, Reformer AbsoluteDiscord_005b.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Reformer|Fluttershy, Reformer AbsoluteDiscord_006.jpg|link=Changeling Drone, Fear Eater|Changeling Drone, Fear Eater AbsoluteDiscord_007.jpg|link=Cheese Sandwich, All Around Equestria|Cheese Sandwich, All Around Equestria AbsoluteDiscord_008.jpg|link=Cloudchaser, Ready and Willing|Cloudchaser, Ready and Willing AbsoluteDiscord_009.jpg|link=Discord, General Disarray|Discord, General Disarray AbsoluteDiscord_010.jpg|link=Lightning Dust, Last Resort|Lightning Dust, Last Resort AbsoluteDiscord_011.jpg|link=Little Strongheart, Quick on Her Hooves|Little Strongheart, Quick on Her Hooves AbsoluteDiscord_012.jpg|link=Princess Celestia, Fair but Firm|Princess Celestia, Fair but Firm AbsoluteDiscord_013.jpg|link=Shining Armor, Back on Duty|Shining Armor, Back on Duty AbsoluteDiscord_014.jpg|link=Spike, The New Rainbow Dash|Spike, The New Rainbow Dash AbsoluteDiscord_015.jpg|link=Sweetie Belle, Cat Sitter|Sweetie Belle, Cat Sitter AbsoluteDiscord_016.jpg|link=Tank, Flying Tortoise|Tank, Flying Tortoise AbsoluteDiscord_017.jpg|link=Weather Mare, Shocking!|Weather Mare, Shocking! AbsoluteDiscord_018.jpg|link=Bessie, Bathtime|Bessie, Bathtime AbsoluteDiscord_019.jpg|link=Bloomberg, Deep Roots|Bloomberg, Deep Roots AbsoluteDiscord_020.jpg|link=Caramel, Cheerful Worker|Caramel, Cheerful Worker AbsoluteDiscord_021.jpg|link=Coco Crusoe, Flipping Out|Coco Crusoe, Flipping Out AbsoluteDiscord_022.jpg|link=Daisy, Fickle Salesmare|Daisy, Fickle Salesmare AbsoluteDiscord_023.jpg|link=Discord, Down to Earth|Discord, Down to Earth AbsoluteDiscord_024.jpg|link=Granny Smith, Respect Your Elders|Granny Smith, Respect Your Elders AbsoluteDiscord_025.jpg|link=Hughbert Jellius, Sticks Around|Hughbert Jellius, Sticks Around AbsoluteDiscord_026.jpg|link=Lyra, Good Posture|Lyra, Good Posture AbsoluteDiscord_027.jpg|link=Princess Luna, The Sandmare|Princess Luna, The Sandmare AbsoluteDiscord_028.jpg|link=Scootaloo, Practice Makes Perfect|Scootaloo, Practice Makes Perfect AbsoluteDiscord_029.jpg|link=Ace, Oh Rally|Ace, Oh Rally AbsoluteDiscord_030.jpg|link=Discord, Tricksy|Discord, Tricksy AbsoluteDiscord_031.jpg|link=DJ Pon-3, Loose Cannon|DJ Pon-3, Loose Cannon AbsoluteDiscord_032.jpg|link=Hoops, Peer Pressurer|Hoops, Peer Pressurer AbsoluteDiscord_033.jpg|link=Lily, Persistent|Lily, Persistent AbsoluteDiscord_034.jpg|link=Maud Pie, Having a Blast|Maud Pie, Having a Blast AbsoluteDiscord_035.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Life of the Party|Pinkie Pie, Life of the Party AbsoluteDiscord_036.jpg|link=Ponka Po, Undercover Mastermind|Ponka Po, Undercover Mastermind AbsoluteDiscord_037.jpg|link=Princess Cadance, On Vacation|Princess Cadance, On Vacation AbsoluteDiscord_038.jpg|link=Screwball, Topsy Turvy|Screwball, Topsy Turvy AbsoluteDiscord_039.jpg|link=Snips and Snails, Stage Magicians|Snips & Snails, Stage Magicians AbsoluteDiscord_040.jpg|link=Tom, Rolling Rock|Tom, Rolling Rock AbsoluteDiscord_041.jpg|link=Bon Bon, Candy Expert|Bon Bon, Candy Expert AbsoluteDiscord_042.jpg|link=Cheerilee, Break It Up!|Cheerilee, Break It Up! AbsoluteDiscord_043.jpg|link=Comet Tail, Out of Control|Comet Tail, Out of Control AbsoluteDiscord_044.jpg|link=Discord, Sorceror Supreme|Discord, Sorceror Supreme AbsoluteDiscord_045.jpg|link=Minuette, Fast Forward|Minuette, Fast Forward AbsoluteDiscord_046.jpg|link=Mr. Waddle, Frequent Napper|Mr. Waddle, Frequent Napper AbsoluteDiscord_047.jpg|link=Owlowiscious, Tome Retriever|Owlowiscious, Tome Retriever AbsoluteDiscord_048.jpg|link=Princess Twilight Sparkle, Star Swirl Enthusiast|Princess Twilight Sparkle, Star Swirl Enthusiast AbsoluteDiscord_049.jpg|link=Trixie, Big Boaster|Trixie, Big Boaster AbsoluteDiscord_050.jpg|link=Truffle, Newsworthy|Truffle, Newsworthy AbsoluteDiscord_051.jpg|link=Twinkleshine, Outside the Box|Twinkleshine, Outside the Box AbsoluteDiscord_052.jpg|link=Zecora, Flashing Back|link=Zecora, Flashing Back AbsoluteDiscord_053.jpg|link=Apple Bloom, Overdressed|Apple Bloom, Overdressed AbsoluteDiscord_054.jpg|link=Ballerina Buffalos, Buffalo Buffalo Buffalo|Ballerina Buffalos, Buffalo Buffalo Buffalo AbsoluteDiscord_055.jpg|link=Bulk Biceps, In Uniform|Bulk Biceps, In Uniform AbsoluteDiscord_056.jpg|link=Crackle, Diamond in the Rough|Crackle, Diamond in the Rough AbsoluteDiscord_057.jpg|link=Discord, Artiste de Anarchy|Discord, Artiste de Anarchy AbsoluteDiscord_058.jpg|link=Lotus Blossom, Masseuse|Lotus Blossom, Masseuse AbsoluteDiscord_059.jpg|link=Prince Blueblood, Loudmouth|Prince Blueblood, Loudmouth AbsoluteDiscord_060.jpg|link=Rarity, Sudden Inspiration|Rarity, Sudden Inspiration AbsoluteDiscord_061.jpg|link=Roseluck, Flower Whiz|Roseluck, Flower Whiz AbsoluteDiscord_062.jpg|link=Sapphire Shores, Glitz and Glam|Sapphire Shores, Glitz and Glam AbsoluteDiscord_063.jpg|link=Steven Magnet, Great Guy|Steven Magnet, Great Guy AbsoluteDiscord_064.jpg|link=Aloe, Totally Relaxing|Aloe, Totally Relaxing AbsoluteDiscord_065.jpg|link=Band of Breezies, Dust in the Wind|Band of Breezies, Dust in the Wind AbsoluteDiscord_066.jpg|link=Big Mac, All Bark, No Bite|Big Mac, All Bark, No Bite AbsoluteDiscord_067.jpg|link=Coco Pommel, Caring Assistant|Coco Pommel, Caring Assistant AbsoluteDiscord_068.jpg|link=Discord, Gone Cuckoo|Discord, Gone Cuckoo AbsoluteDiscord_069.jpg|link=Fleetfoot, Secret Sweetheart|Fleetfoot, Secret Sweetheart AbsoluteDiscord_070.jpg|link=Flitter, Sitter|Flitter, Sitter AbsoluteDiscord_071.jpg|link=Gravy Boat, Hot Stuff|Gravy Boat, Hot Stuff AbsoluteDiscord_072.jpg|link=Lemon Hearts, Animancer|Lemon Hearts, Animancer AbsoluteDiscord_073.jpg|link=Letrotski, Taking it Easy|Letrotski, Taking it Easy AbsoluteDiscord_074.jpg|link=Petstrosity, Nightmare Fuel|Petstrosity, Nightmare Fuel AbsoluteDiscord_075.jpg|link=Ahuizotl, Oppressive|Ahuizotl, Oppressive AbsoluteDiscord_076.jpg|link=Applejack, Discorded|Applejack, Discorded AbsoluteDiscord_077.jpg|link=Flim and Flam, Shrewd Schemers|Flim & Flam, Shrewd Schemers AbsoluteDiscord_078.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Discorded|Fluttershy, Discorded AbsoluteDiscord_079.jpg|link=Nightmare Moon, Deep Darkness|Nightmare Moon, Deep Darkness AbsoluteDiscord_080.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Discorded|Pinkie Pie, Discorded AbsoluteDiscord_081.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Discorded|Rainbow Dash, Discorded AbsoluteDiscord_082.jpg|link=Rarity, Discorded|Rarity, Discorded AbsoluteDiscord_083.jpg|link=Twilight Sparkle, Discorded|Twilight Sparkle, Discorded AbsoluteDiscord_084.jpg|link=A Cuddle with a Pekingese|A Cuddle with a Pekingese AbsoluteDiscord_085.jpg|link=Achoo!|Achoo! AbsoluteDiscord_086.jpg|link=Applejack's Epiphany|Applejack's Epiphany AbsoluteDiscord_087.jpg|link=Awkward Silence|Awkward Silence AbsoluteDiscord_088.jpg|link=Beast Bulk Up|Beast Bulk Up AbsoluteDiscord_089.jpg|link=Beauty and the Beast|Beauty and the Beast AbsoluteDiscord_090.jpg|link=Cruel Taskmistress|Cruel Taskmistress AbsoluteDiscord_091.jpg|link=Cutie Pox Outbreak|Cutie Pox Outbreak AbsoluteDiscord_092.jpg|link=Damsel in Distress|Damsel in Distress AbsoluteDiscord_093.jpg|link=Dig Deeper|Dig Deeper AbsoluteDiscord_094.jpg|link=Discord Pile|Discord Pile AbsoluteDiscord_095.jpg|link=Double Trouble|Double Trouble AbsoluteDiscord_096.jpg|link=Enchanting Duet|Enchanting Duet AbsoluteDiscord_097.jpg|link=Epic Win|Epic Win AbsoluteDiscord_098.jpg|link=Faint of Heart|Faint of Heart AbsoluteDiscord_099.jpg|link=Fluttershy's Epiphany|Fluttershy's Epiphany AbsoluteDiscord_100.jpg|link=For Equestria!|For Equestria! AbsoluteDiscord_101.jpg|link=Gone Fishin'|Gone Fishin' AbsoluteDiscord_102.jpg|link=Making a Difference|Making a Difference AbsoluteDiscord_103.jpg|link=Missed Teleport|Missed Teleport AbsoluteDiscord_104.jpg|link=Nope|Nope AbsoluteDiscord_105.jpg|link=Perfect Teleport|Perfect Teleport AbsoluteDiscord_106.jpg|link=Photo Op|Photo Op AbsoluteDiscord_107.jpg|link=Pinkie Apple Pie|Pinkie Apple Pie AbsoluteDiscord_108.jpg|link=Pinkie's Epiphany|Pinkie's Epiphany AbsoluteDiscord_109.jpg|link=Popping Corn|Popping Corn AbsoluteDiscord_110.jpg|link=Private Journal|Private Journal AbsoluteDiscord_111.jpg|link=Rainbow's Epiphany|Rainbow's Epiphany AbsoluteDiscord_112.jpg|link=Rarity's Epiphany|Rarity's Epiphany AbsoluteDiscord_113.jpg|link=Rehabilitation|Rehabilitation AbsoluteDiscord_114.jpg|link=Risky Business|Risky Business AbsoluteDiscord_115.jpg|link=Spooky Scary Story|Spooky Scary Story AbsoluteDiscord_116.jpg|link=The Old Switcheroo|The Old Switcheroo AbsoluteDiscord_117.jpg|link=Trampled|Trampled AbsoluteDiscord_118.jpg|link=Twilight's Epiphany|Twilight's Epiphany AbsoluteDiscord_119.jpg|link=Two of a Kind|Two of a Kind AbsoluteDiscord_120.jpg|link=A Tiny Glass of Water|A Tiny Glass of Water AbsoluteDiscord_121.jpg|link=Alicorn Costume|Alicorn Costume AbsoluteDiscord_122.jpg|link=Bag of Leaflets|Bag of Leaflets AbsoluteDiscord_123.jpg|link=Bathrobe|Bathrobe AbsoluteDiscord_124.jpg|link=Bee Suit|Bee Suit AbsoluteDiscord_125.jpg|link=Blue Flu|Blue Flu AbsoluteDiscord_126.jpg|link=Boulder AbsoluteDiscord_127.jpg|link=Chocolate Rain|Chocolate Rain AbsoluteDiscord_128.jpg|link=Cider Stand|Cider Stand AbsoluteDiscord_129.jpg|link=Clipped Wings|Clipped Wings AbsoluteDiscord_130.jpg|link=Draconequus Lamp|Draconequus Lamp AbsoluteDiscord_131.jpg|link=Fashion Show|Fashion Show AbsoluteDiscord_132.jpg|link=Fresh Pastries|Fresh Pastries AbsoluteDiscord_133.jpg|link=Growing Pains|Growing Pains AbsoluteDiscord_134.jpg|link=Haunted Castle|Haunted Castle AbsoluteDiscord_135.jpg|link=Hazmat Suit|Hazmat Suit AbsoluteDiscord_136.jpg|link=It's a Trap!|It's a Trap! AbsoluteDiscord_137.jpg|link=Madame le Flour|Madame le Flour AbsoluteDiscord_138.jpg|link=Make Way for Breezies|Make Way for Breezies AbsoluteDiscord_139.jpg|link=Megaphone|Megaphone AbsoluteDiscord_140.jpg|link=Mr. Turnip|Mr. Turnip AbsoluteDiscord_141.jpg|link=Portal to Tartarus|Portal to Tartarus AbsoluteDiscord_142.jpg|link=Repair Team|Repair Team AbsoluteDiscord_143.jpg|link=Rocky|Rocky AbsoluteDiscord_144.jpg|link=Sir Lintsalot|Sir Lintsalot AbsoluteDiscord_145.jpg|link=Smarty Pants|Smarty Pants AbsoluteDiscord_146.jpg|link=Spotlight|Spotlight AbsoluteDiscord_147.jpg|link=Stack of Suitcases|Stack of Suitcases AbsoluteDiscord_148.jpg|link=Tea Set|Tea Set AbsoluteDiscord_149.jpg|link=Tempting Offer|Tempting Offer AbsoluteDiscord_150.jpg|link=The Element of Surprise, Element of Disharmony|The Element of Surprise, Element of Disharmony AbsoluteDiscord_151.jpg|link=The Scariest Cave in Equestria|The Scariest Cave in Equestria AbsoluteDiscord_152.jpg|link=Tread Mill|Tread Mill AbsoluteDiscord_153.jpg|link=Utterly Drained|Utterly Drained AbsoluteDiscord_154.jpg|link=Whining|Whining AbsoluteDiscord_155.jpg|link=Applejack, Liar|Applejack, Liar AbsoluteDiscord_156.jpg|link=Babs Seed, Bigger Bully|Babs Seed, Bigger Bully AbsoluteDiscord_157.jpg|link=Discord, Master of Chaos|Discord, Master of Chaos AbsoluteDiscord_158.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Brute|Fluttershy, Brute AbsoluteDiscord_159.jpg|link=Lord Tirek (Absolute Discord)|Lord Tirek AbsoluteDiscord_160.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Grump|Pinkie Pie, Grump AbsoluteDiscord_161.jpg|link=Plunderseed Vines|Plunderseed Vines AbsoluteDiscord_162.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Turncoat|Rainbow Dash, Turncoat AbsoluteDiscord_163.jpg|link=Rarity, Hoarder|Rarity, Hoarder AbsoluteDiscord_164.jpg|link=Spike, Excessive|Spike, Excessive AbsoluteDiscord_165.jpg|link=Suri Polomare|Suri Polomare AbsoluteDiscord_166.jpg|link=Twilight Sparkle, Drained|Twilight Sparkle, Drained AbsoluteDiscord_167.jpg|link=Applebuck Season|Applebuck Season AbsoluteDiscord_168.jpg|link=Babysitting Breezies|Babysitting Breezies AbsoluteDiscord_169.jpg|link=Balloon Party Gone Wrong!|Balloon Party Gone Wrong! AbsoluteDiscord_170.jpg|link=Beguiling Bauble|Beguiling Bauble AbsoluteDiscord_171.jpg|link=Desperately Seeking Spike|Desperately Seeking Spike AbsoluteDiscord_172.jpg|link=Dinner with Discord|Dinner with Discord AbsoluteDiscord_173.jpg|link=Drained Dry|Drained Dry AbsoluteDiscord_174.jpg|link=Everfree Rescue Mission|Everfree Rescue Mission AbsoluteDiscord_175.jpg|link=Fear Itself|Fear Itself AbsoluteDiscord_176.jpg|link=Fire When Ready|Fire When Ready AbsoluteDiscord_177.jpg|link=Flooding at Sweet Apple Acres|Flooding at Sweet Apple Acres AbsoluteDiscord_178.jpg|link=Freeing Discord|Freeing Discord AbsoluteDiscord_179.jpg|link=Friend or Foe?|Friend or Foe? AbsoluteDiscord_180.jpg|link=Friendship Test|Friendship Test AbsoluteDiscord_181.jpg|link=Heavy Lifting|Heavy Lifting AbsoluteDiscord_182.jpg|link=High Speed Chase|High Speed Chase AbsoluteDiscord_183.jpg|link=Highly Contagious|Highly Contagious AbsoluteDiscord_184.jpg|link=Plunderseeds in Ponyville|Plunderseeds in Ponyville AbsoluteDiscord_185.jpg|link=Protect and Serve|Protect and Serve AbsoluteDiscord_186.jpg|link=Reforming a Draconequus|Reforming a Draconequus AbsoluteDiscord_187.jpg|link=Restoring Friendships|Restoring Friendships AbsoluteDiscord_188.jpg|link=Slippery Slopes|Slippery Slopes AbsoluteDiscord_189.jpg|link=Tracking Tirek|Tracking Tirek AbsoluteDiscord_190.jpg|link=Traitor!|Traitor! AbsoluteDiscord_191.jpg|link=Un-Unicorned|Un-Unicorned AbsoluteDiscord_192.jpg|link=Discord, Give or Take|Discord, Give or Take AbsoluteDiscord_193.jpg|link=Queen Chrysalis, Commanding Queen|Queen Chrysalis, Commanding Queen AbsoluteDiscord_194.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Sonic Rainboom|Rainbow Dash, Sonic Rainboom AbsoluteDiscord_195.jpg|link=Applejack, Lasso Champion|Applejack, Lasso Champion AbsoluteDiscord_196.jpg|link=Iron Will, Attack the Day|Iron Will, Attack the Day AbsoluteDiscord_197.jpg|link=Discord, Spirit of Chaos|Discord, Spirit of Chaos AbsoluteDiscord_198.jpg|link=Sunset Shimmer, Clever Girl|Sunset Shimmer, Clever Girl AbsoluteDiscord_199.jpg|link=Trenderhoof, Trailblazer|Trenderhoof, Trailblazer AbsoluteDiscord_200.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Hide and Squeak|Fluttershy, Hide and Squeak AbsoluteDiscord_201.jpg|link=King Sombra, Slave Driver|King Sombra, Slave Driver AbsoluteDiscord_202.jpg|link=Queen Chrysalis, Identity Theft|Queen Chrysalis, Identity Theft AbsoluteDiscord_203.jpg|link=Chaos Capital of the World|Chaos Capital of the World AbsoluteDiscord_204.jpg|link=The Element of Laughter, Tons of Fun|The Element of Laughter, Tons of Fun AbsoluteDiscord_205.jpg|link=The Element of Loyalty, Big Adventure|The Element of Loyalty, Big Adventure AbsoluteDiscord_206.jpg|link=Discord, Utter Pandemonium|Discord, Utter Pandemonium }} |setRGB= |textColor=white |releaseName = Absolute Discord (Foil Parallel Set) |releaseTemplate= AbsoluteDiscord_002b.jpg|link=Nightmare Moon, Mistress of the Night|Nightmare Moon, Mistress of the Night AbsoluteDiscord_003b.jpg|link=Princess Luna, Dream Guide|Princess Luna, Dream Guide AbsoluteDiscord_004b.jpg|link=Discord, Bending the Rules|Discord, Bending the Rules AbsoluteDiscord_005b.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Reformer|Fluttershy, Reformer AbsoluteDiscord_007.jpg|link=Cheese Sandwich, All Around Equestria|Cheese Sandwich, All Around Equestria AbsoluteDiscord_012.jpg|link=Princess Celestia, Fair but Firm|Princess Celestia, Fair but Firm AbsoluteDiscord_015.jpg|link=Sweetie Belle, Cat Sitter|Sweetie Belle, Cat Sitter AbsoluteDiscord_017.jpg|link=Weather Mare, Shocking!|Weather Mare, Shocking! AbsoluteDiscord_019.jpg|link=Bloomberg, Deep Roots|Bloomberg, Deep Roots AbsoluteDiscord_025.jpg|link=Hughbert Jellius, Sticks Around|Hughbert Jellius, Sticks Around AbsoluteDiscord_026.jpg|link=Lyra, Good Posture|Lyra, Good Posture AbsoluteDiscord_027.jpg|link=Princess Luna, The Sandmare|Princess Luna, The Sandmare AbsoluteDiscord_028.jpg|link=Scootaloo, Practice Makes Perfect|Scootaloo, Practice Makes Perfect AbsoluteDiscord_031.jpg|link=DJ Pon-3, Loose Cannon|DJ Pon-3, Loose Cannon AbsoluteDiscord_034.jpg|link=Maud Pie, Having a Blast|Maud Pie, Having a Blast AbsoluteDiscord_035.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Life of the Party|Pinkie Pie, Life of the Party AbsoluteDiscord_037.jpg|link=Princess Cadance, On Vacation|Princess Cadance, On Vacation AbsoluteDiscord_040.jpg|link=Tom, Rolling Rock|Tom, Rolling Rock AbsoluteDiscord_041.jpg|link=Bon Bon, Candy Expert|Bon Bon, Candy Expert AbsoluteDiscord_042.jpg|link=Cheerilee, Break It Up!|Cheerilee, Break It Up! AbsoluteDiscord_048.jpg|link=Princess Twilight Sparkle, Star Swirl Enthusiast|Princess Twilight Sparkle, Star Swirl Enthusiast AbsoluteDiscord_049.jpg|link=Trixie, Big Boaster|Trixie, Big Boaster AbsoluteDiscord_052.jpg|link=Zecora, Flashing Back|link=Zecora, Flashing Back AbsoluteDiscord_053.jpg|link=Apple Bloom, Overdressed|Apple Bloom, Overdressed AbsoluteDiscord_055.jpg|link=Bulk Biceps, In Uniform|Bulk Biceps, In Uniform AbsoluteDiscord_056.jpg|link=Crackle, Diamond in the Rough|Crackle, Diamond in the Rough AbsoluteDiscord_060.jpg|link=Rarity, Sudden Inspiration|Rarity, Sudden Inspiration AbsoluteDiscord_063.jpg|link=Steven Magnet, Great Guy|Steven Magnet, Great Guy AbsoluteDiscord_066.jpg|link=Big Mac, All Bark, No Bite|Big Mac, All Bark, No Bite AbsoluteDiscord_067.jpg|link=Coco Pommel, Caring Assistant|Coco Pommel, Caring Assistant AbsoluteDiscord_073.jpg|link=Letrotski, Taking it Easy|Letrotski, Taking it Easy AbsoluteDiscord_086.jpg|link=Applejack's Epiphany|Applejack's Epiphany AbsoluteDiscord_099.jpg|link=Fluttershy's Epiphany|Fluttershy's Epiphany AbsoluteDiscord_103.jpg|link=Missed Teleport|Missed Teleport AbsoluteDiscord_108.jpg|link=Pinkie's Epiphany|Pinkie's Epiphany AbsoluteDiscord_111.jpg|link=Rainbow's Epiphany|Rainbow's Epiphany AbsoluteDiscord_112.jpg|link=Rarity's Epiphany|Rarity's Epiphany AbsoluteDiscord_115.jpg|link=Spooky Scary Story|Spooky Scary Story AbsoluteDiscord_118.jpg|link=Twilight's Epiphany|Twilight's Epiphany AbsoluteDiscord_120.jpg|link=A Tiny Glass of Water|A Tiny Glass of Water AbsoluteDiscord_124.jpg|link=Bee Suit|Bee Suit AbsoluteDiscord_128.jpg|link=Cider Stand|Cider Stand AbsoluteDiscord_130.jpg|link=Draconequus Lamp|Draconequus Lamp AbsoluteDiscord_155.jpg|link=Applejack, Liar|Applejack, Liar AbsoluteDiscord_156.jpg|link=Babs Seed, Bigger Bully|Babs Seed, Bigger Bully AbsoluteDiscord_158.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Brute|Fluttershy, Brute AbsoluteDiscord_160.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Grump|Pinkie Pie, Grump AbsoluteDiscord_162.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Turncoat|Rainbow Dash, Turncoat AbsoluteDiscord_163.jpg|link=Rarity, Hoarder|Rarity, Hoarder AbsoluteDiscord_166.jpg|link=Twilight Sparkle, Drained|Twilight Sparkle, Drained }} |setRGB= |textColor=white |releaseName = Absolute Discord (Promo Set) |releaseTemplate= AbsoluteDiscord_001.jpg|link=Discord, Master of Chaos|Discord, Master of Chaos AbsoluteDiscord_p001.jpg|link=Nightmare Moon, Deep Darkness (Absolute Discord Promo)|Nightmare Moon, Deep Darkness AbsoluteDiscord_p002.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Crash|Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Crash AbsoluteDiscord_p003.jpg|link=Lord Tirek (Absolute Discord Promo)|Lord Tirek AbsoluteDiscord_p004.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Flutterguy|Fluttershy, Flutterguy AbsoluteDiscord_p005.jpg|link=Screwball, Topsy Turvy (Absolute Discord Promo)|Screwball, Topsy Turvy AbsoluteDiscord_p006.jpg|link=Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Flopple|Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Flopple AbsoluteDiscord_p007.jpg|link=Spike, The New Rainbow Dash (Absolute Discord Promo)|Spike, The New Rainbow Dash AbsoluteDiscord_p008.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Spittie Pie|Pinkie Pie, Spittie Pie AbsoluteDiscord_p009.jpg|link=Double Trouble (Absolute Discord Promo)|Double Trouble AbsoluteDiscord_p010.jpg|link=Applejack, Apple Teeny|Applejack, Apple Teeny AbsoluteDiscord_p011.jpg|link=Ahuizotl, Oppressive (Absolute Discord Promo)|Ahuizotl, Oppressive AbsoluteDiscord_p012.jpg|link=Rarity, Hairity|Rarity, Hairity AbsoluteDiscord_p013.jpg|link=For Equestria! (Absolute Discord Promo)|For Equestria! AbsoluteDiscord_p014.jpg|link=Sunset Shimmer, Clever Girl (Absolute Discord Promo)|Sunset Shimmer, Clever Girl AbsoluteDiscord_p015.jpg|link=Queen Chrysalis, Identity Theft (Absolute Discord Promo)|Queen Chrysalis, Identity Theft }} Category:Galleries